


Stronger

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Hold On [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fights, M/M, Strategy & Tactics, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We are stronger here together, than we could ever be alone.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger

“Alright, Derek, you take my right flank,” Stiles instructed, pointing unnecessarily. Derek moved, still clad only in his pajama bottoms. “Damn, I wish Scott was here.”

“As much as he’d be helpful right now, it would be weird if he had been here,” Derek murmured. Stiles flashed him a grin over his shoulder. “Why are you taking point?”

“Because they’ll be distracted by me and that’ll leave them open for you to attack,” Stiles explained. He tightened his grip on the kitchen knife he had grabbed on their way to the front door. Derek shifted into his partial-wolf form, his sharp teeth gleaming in the moonlight.

“Makes sense,” Derek said softly. The front door sensor beeped again, and Stiles reached out carefully and shut it off. Silence fell, for a few breathtaking seconds, before the front door of the loft slid open quickly and three bodies launched themselves inside. Stiles darted forwards, sending the knife tearing through one of the bodies while Derek ripped the other two apart. The whole ordeal was over in less than two minutes and, at the end of it, Derek stood dripping blood - not his - and Stiles was nursing a wounded arm.

“Told you,” Stiles said, grinning, and Derek rolled his eyes as he slid the front door shut again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
